


Cold nights, warm company

by GlitterGlitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGlitch/pseuds/GlitterGlitch
Summary: Damen thought he would be alone on the streets forever, but then Elias found him(If anyone want's to know more about dorans heres a link to the info blog: https://official-doranverse.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Damen x elias





	Cold nights, warm company

Damen sat alone, Shivering and cradling himself. His ragged clothes had long since soaked through from the icy raindrops that fell from the darkened clouds above. He let out a shaky sigh as he felt the familiar pain of hunger claw at his stomach.

His body was a mess, partly from the mistreatment he had only just escaped from, and current environment he was in. But it was also a mess from transitioning. It was by no means a smooth process for a doran to change, even if it was a natural thing that occurred automatically when a doran realised their birthed gender wasn’t right. He was in pain, his chest hadn’t fully flattened yet and his voice was a mix of feminine and masculine tones, changing at random. It also hurt to speak, it wasn’t unbearable, but it was extremely uncomfortable. His hair looked like a bush on his head, because he wasn’t able to cut it properly. He didn’t have the tools so he used a piece of broken glass he had found on the street, and as a result, it looked terrible. But to him, it was better than having waist down long hair.

He was busy in his mind, deep in thought and daydreaming when a voice suddenly caught his attention. “What are you doing out here in the cold?” Damen flinched, he hadn’t noticed the other approach him. As he looked up tentatively he saw a tall doran man wearing what appeared to be a large black trench coat and hat with an umbrella on hand, though he was holding it at an angle that would shield the rain from the both of them.

Damen felt himself tense and his arms hugged his chest instinctively as he stared up at the other. He was frozen, afraid to speak because of his voice. He didn’t want it to come out in it’s overly high tone like it kept doing, so he remained silent. The other seemed to pick up on his discomfort, “Hey, relax okay? I don’t bite, and I don’t judge either if that’s what you’re afraid of” He said in a comforting tone. But Damen was still quiet. “Can’t you at least tell me your name?” Damen ignored him and after five minutes had passed the other sighed, “Still not talking huh?” He sat down beside Damen. “Well, even if you’re not one for talking. I’ll just keep you company for a while, after all, seeing you like this… all alone, it just makes me feel bad. I don’t like seeing people on the street like this, being ignored and all alone. And you look like you could do with some company” He said, glancing at Damen for a moment.

Damen shifted a little, his grip on his chest tightening the longer he sat there. He thought long and hard in his mind. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk or not, he was afraid the other would lash out at him if his voice was to come out high pitched. As he sat in prolonged silence, the other started to speak again. “No offence, but your hair looks a little on the messy side. I know a hair stylist close by that could clean it up, make it look more masculine for you. … that is if you want that.” Damen continued to remain silent. “You’re looking a little on the thin side too, and tired. If you want, I could invite you to my place for something decent to eat. But I understand if you don’t want to, I am a stranger to you after all” He said. He continued to talk about random things even though Damen wasn’t talking back, but Damen was silently listening instead. And as time went on, Damen started to feel less tense, and eventually worked up the courage to speak up. “My name is Damen.” He said shakily, and as he feared, his voice was that same high pitched voice he didn’t like.

He held his breath, ears dropped, half expecting to be yelled at. But instead he got a friendly smile from the other “Damen huh? That’s a nice name. My names Elias.” Damen momentarily choked on his breath when he suddenly realised who he was sitting by for the past hour and a half. It wasn’t obvious to him due to what Elias was wearing, it obscured most of his features and the rain and darkness only made it harder to see it was him. “K-King Elias!?” Damen stuttered out. Elias nodded and chuckled. “I like to change what I wear from time to time, so I don’t get crowds following me everywhere in the city. And it means I get to have nice conversations without people overly crowding around me.” Elias said. Damen nods, it made sense to him, he didn’t really like drawing attention to himself either, he always tried to fade into the background.

Elias turned his gaze to the sky, seeing the clouds swirling and growing darker. His ears twitched at the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. “Looks like another thunderstorm’s coming” He turns his gaze back to Damen. “There’s a few guest bedrooms in the castle, you’re more than welcome to come with me, you know. It’s better than sitting out here in the cold rain and thunder.” He pushed himself up to stand, holding a hand out to Damen. Damen was hesitant. He was nervous, but he took Elias’ hand. Something about the way Elias smiled made him feel safe. 

Elias moved his umbrella to keep the both of them dry as they walked, the wind seemed to be getting much stronger now. “Alador’s probably gonna be confused at first, but I’m sure he won’t mind having you stay, I can also fetch you some fresh clothes, you look like you could use something a little less raggedy” Elias said, as they walked from the alleys through to the city’s centre. Damen walked along, not really saying much, and silently hoping that he had made the right choice. Still, the thought of meeting Alador and pending the night in the castle made him both excited and terrified at the same time, he couldn’t help but worry that he’d be judged by Alador. But he couldn’t back down, after all, it was so cold outside, too cold to really get a good night’s sleep.


End file.
